batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane (Arkhamverse)
A brilliant military mind and strategist, Bane was denied any hope for a normal life when he was forced to rot away within a foreign prison as a child for a crime his father committed. Since his father passed away before his sentence could be completed, Bane was forced to take his place in the prison, where he toned his body and mind to perfection and was eventually subjected to military experiments. He had a height of 6'6" and a weight of 285 lbs in his standard appearance, and an estimated height of 7'5" and an estimated weight of 500 lbs after taking TN-1. Among these experiments came Bane's dependence on the chemical agent, Venom, which granted him incredible strength and adrenaline. Breaking out of the prison, Bane sought to conquer worthy adversaries and make a criminal empire for himself. It wasn't long until he heard legends of Gotham City's Dark Knight and fought the hero numerous times in an effort to prove himself. Biography Bane grew up in the horrendous and violent confines of a Santa Prisca prison, having been imprisoned since childhood for his father's crimes. His father was a revolutionary mercenary who opposed the Santa Prisco government, but was eventually caught and sentenced to life in prison. The man died before his sentence was complete however, leaving his next of kin to be imprisoned; Bane. At the age of eight, Bane had committed his first murder with the use of a knife he kept in his teddy bear, Otis, whom he viewed as his one true friend, when a fellow inmate tried to use him to find out information on the prison. Despite his violent surroundings, Bane would train his body and mind to perfection, reading any book he could get his hands on, toning his body in the prison's gym, and even receiving a classical education from some of the prison inmates, including a Jesuit priest. Due to the cultural and geographical location of the prison, Bane learned a variety of languages, including English, Latin, Portuguese, and Spanish. Before long, Bane is able to have complete control over the prison population and become its self proclaimed ruler. However, Bane would be plagued by intense nightmares that were centralized on a dark and shadowy creature that resembles a bat. Seeking to achieve his own sense of peace and conquer other territories and their population, Bane lusts to escape from the confines of the prison. His ambitions would be set in motion when the prison owners and doctors sought to use Bane, having recognized his position as the prison's leader among the inmate population, to test out military experiments, primarily dealing with the chemical compound known as 'Venom', which could increase an individual's muscle mass, stamina, invulnerability, and adrenaline a great deal. Bane is then strapped to a storage unit that pumps the drug throughout his system and, much to the success of the experiment, the Venom is perfectly assimilated into his body. However, Bane uses this to his advantage, and violently slaughters his captors, building up an army of mercenaries from within the prison and escapes with his army in tow, which included Angel Vallelunga, Sergio Ortiz, and Diego Ortiz, who would adopt the names of Bird, Trogg, and Zombie, respectively. While having achieved his freedom at last, Bane is soon addicted to the chemical of Venom and would constantly create more batches of the drug to feed his appetite and addiction for it. Before long, Bane begins to despise his addiction, seeing it as weakness and begins tracking down and slaughtering its manufacturers; despite this, Bane would never break completely free of his addiction. Seeking more challenges to prove his own strength and skill, Bane begins to look for worthy adversaries and territories to conquer. After his escape, his actions led to his being listed as a suspected terrorist, as well as a suspected subversive, suspected mass murderer, and suspected drug dealer, as well as being placed on the person of interest watchlist alongside presumably other high-ranking warrants, and was also speculated to have suffered from medical psychosis. Bane also decided to try to kick his addiction to Venom by creating TN-1, although his tests all indicated that it would cause gradual memory loss, and planned to get willing volunteers as he perfects the formula to eliminate the side effect. Hearing from his right-hand man, Bird, who previously worked with the Gotham criminal underworld, that their were rumors of a Bat-like creature protecting the city of Gotham, Bane believes this to be the same creature plaguing his nightmares and that it was fate that he and this 'Bat' creature would meet. Gotham City itself intrigues Bane because, like his previous environment in the prison, Gotham is ruled by fear; fear of the Batman. Bane then makes it his mission to not only conquer Batman, but Gotham itself, and build up his own criminal empire to achieve the peace he has longed for at last. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Bane is one of the mercenaries that is hired by the Joker, under the guise of the city's biggest mob boss, Black Mask, to kill Batman on Christmas Eve night. Having been smuggled into Gotham along with several of his fellow mercenaries courtesy of the crime lord, including his right hand man Bird, Bane was greeted by several of Black Mask's henchmen, with three being charged with ensuring Bane was as tough as he claims. After Bane crushed one of them under his weight, he engaged and soundly defeating the other two men in a short but brutal fight, breaking their necks in the process. After his display of strength, Bane was presented with a contract for $50 million for the Dark Knight's head, though the mercenary was more concerned with killing the hero for his own grand plans and designs, with the bounty money simply being a nice consolation. Bane's true objective was to kill Batman to achieve his own sense of peace, believing the Dark Knight to be a dark figment of his imagination as he rotted in his Santa Prisca prison, and then conquer Gotham City and forge his own criminal empire. To this end, Bane and his forces seize complete control over sections of Old Gotham easily with a decreased amount of police activity in light of the destructive events occurring all throughout Gotham, and set up their headquarters within an old sewer network. Setting up multiple monitors and even a makeshift gym, Bane next strikes a deal with the Penguin to obtain immense weaponry and military grade equipment and firearms as his forces steal several choppers to expand their forces. Bane also takes full advantage of Bird's connections to the Gotham criminal underworld to smuggle in massive amounts of Venom, the chemical that allows Bane to increase his strength and adrenaline. Bane then begins not only selling Venom as a drug on the streets to find suitable followers and increase his numbers, but also experiments with the compound to create an even more potent variation of Venom known as TN-1, which would eliminate the need of a storage tank. Having tested it out on numerous followers, many of which horrifically mutate and perish, Bane learns that one of the side effects is severe memory loss. Despite having made great progress with his research, allowing his followers to assimilate the drug into their body without harmful physical effects, Bane has yet to find a solution to overcome this severe memory loss. Bane also pours much of his resources into uncovering Batman's true identity and studies the hero extensively within his research facility of his hideout, eventually coming extremely close to deducing who Batman really is. While Bane remains in hiding for the first part of the brutal night, making his plans while Bird and his men seize control of various areas within the criminal underworld, Bane is called to a meeting with Firefly, Electrocutioner and Joker, the true mastermind behind the hiring of the assassins, who has been impersonating Black Mask for several days for his own agenda of chaos. Following the meeting, he waits at the hotel, knowing Batman would come for the Joker. When Batman is about to enter the penthouse, Bane tears him from an elevator and brings him to the Joker, reluctantly giving them one minute to talk (due to the Joker's threat of detonating the Royal Hotel first while Batman, Bane, and himself were still inside when Bane attempted to kill Batman first). When their minute was up, Bane knocks Batman about the room and flings him through the window and down into another section of the hotel, before progressing to the balcony. Moments before a conclusion could be reached, Batman told Bane that the latter had "just ran out of time," referring to two police helicopters that had arrived under the anonymous contact of Alfred, which are eventually blown apart by Bane's army, using their own stolen helicopters. Bane and his men then leave, believing that the tides have changed too much after a stray bullet had grazed him and promising to return for Batman's blood. However, Batman places a tracer of him, seemingly going unnoticed by Bane initially. Joker then fires on his chopper after he boards out of irritation that Bane's calling a retreat, with Bane retaliating by shooting at the Joker with a rocket launcher, nearly causing Joker to be killed from being knocked off by the explosion. Bane eventually orders for Bird to keep an eye out for Batman and fight him while he is delivering Venom supplies, having anticipated that Batman would attempt to interfere with the Venom shipments. After hearing reports that an individual with a description similar to Bane had been shot, Batman breaks into the GCPD'S morgue, where he discovers it was just one of Bane's henchmen who had been using the TN-1 compound. Attempting to block any angle Bane might have, Batman apprehends many of his mercenaries throughout the city, including Bird, who was previously attempting to seize control of "My Alibi", a well known establishment rifled with corruption and the Gotham criminal underworld. Following the tracer, Batman arrives at Bane's headquarters, where he finds the abandoned tracer beside some computers containing evidence that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same (it is implied that the primary irrefutable evidence to discovering Wayne's connection to Batman was from tracking the Batwing via radar). Batman destroys the computers and all other evidence, warning Alfred that Bane knows who he is and to remain hidden in the Batcave. While Batman is busy stopping the assassin and pyromaniac, Firefly, from destroying the Pioneers Bridge, Bane targets and attacks Wayne Manor, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, and locating the Batcave. Destroying the cave, Bane violently attacks Alfred and leaves enough life in him to say his final goodbyes to Batman. Bane plans to mold Batman into the perfect warrior in battle through the anger and hatred he would feels towards his fallen ally. As further insurance that Batman has only a few moments left with Alfred prior to the latter's death, Bane also, after communicating with Batman, wrecks the Batcomputer and with it his Detective Vision, forcing Batman to do enough hasty repairwork on the Batcomputer to restore his Detective vision to locate Alfred. However, Batman is able to save Alfred by jumpstarting his heart with Electrocutioner's shock gloves, which were taken from him earlier that night after Joker murdered him. Bane next appears aids the Joker's siege on Blackgate Prison, bringing with him several of his own Venom and TN-1 powered henchmen. Making his way to the center of the prison, Batman finds Joker holding the warden hostage with Bane at his side. Joker reveals that he understands Batman and his code of ethics and has made it his new mission in life to make the hero give up his one rule by forcing him to take a life. Revealing that Bane holds a heart monitor that will charge up an electric chair, Joker sits in the chair and tells Batman that either he kills Bane to stop his heart from charging up the monitor and the chair or Joker will be electrified to death/Batman will end up killed; either way, Batman will be responsible for someone's death. Bane puts on the monitor, telling Batman to use all his hatred and anger from the loss of his ally in battle, as Joker's men strap him to the chair. He also noted that Batman's presence indicated he may not have had much compassion, as he figured if he did, he'd be mourning for his lifelong companion by then (not realizing Batman had already revived Alfred). To ensure that Batman and Bane do indeed battle, Joker has placed a bomb within the facility that will detonate and slaughter everyone if the heart monitor is removed from Bane. As Batman and Bane battle, Gordon arrives and shoots Joker's men who were holding Warden Joseph. As Joseph and Gordon attempt to get Joker out of the chair, Joker elbows both men, knocking out Joseph and holding Gordon at gunpoint with his own gun, putting the headpiece of the electric chair on Gordon, raising the stakes even higher for Batman. Coming up with the plan to send Bane's heart into cardiac arrest, Batman uses his electric gloves to defeat Bane and stop his heart, making the Joker gleefully laugh. Joker then attempts to shoot Joseph dead when he awakes and stands up to the mass murderer, but Gordon jumps in front of him and takes the bullet instead. Joker continues to laugh and leaves the room to escape from the prison and continue his reign of terror and detonate the bombs he placed across Gotham with his forces and the escaping convicts. Batman reveals to Gordon, who was not severely injured due to his bulletproof vest, that Bane can still be revived and tells him and the Warden to arrest the Joker before he can escape. As they do so, Batman revives Bane, who is more infuriated than ever and resorts to drastic measures; using a sample of TN-1 on himself to become even more powerful. As Bane does so, he becomes a hulking mass of muscle with an uncontrollable urge to kill Batman. Batman sprays a string of explosive gel in a circle around Bane and detonates it, destroying the floor beneath them and and dropping them into one of the prison corridors. Batman learns from Alfred that he needs to defeat Bane before the TN-1 reaches its full potency (which was estimated to be within ten minutes). Batman then proceeded to ambush Bane and ram him into several electrodes, as well as beating him into submission. However, despite doing it enough to temporarily stun him, Bane managed to recover quickly, and managed to punch him through a wall. After one final, grueling battle, Batman is able to finally subdue Bane after strapping him to a pair of electrified pacification devices with his remote batclaw. Bane then barely declares that he must find the Bat Man, causing Batman to sarcastically tell him good luck with his goal. Batman also realizes that Bane's memory has been left damaged by the extensive use of TN-1 one, securing his identity once again. After defeating Bane, Batman leaves the assassin unconscious and hanging upside-down and is later apprehended following the Joker's own defeat. One of Bane's soldiers, alongside 20 other escapees, also escaped the prison shortly thereafter (thanks to the Joker's earlier riot), and made plans with Bane's other henchmen to rescue him (as he failed to bust him out in his earlier escape largely because he was unable to save both himself and Bane). However, the plans ended before they could begin due to Batman tracking the prisoner down and beating him and his allies into submission before leaving them to be picked up by the GCPD as part of a favor to Captain Gordon. ''Cold Cold Heart'' Bane does not actually appear in the DLC, although he was indirectly referenced in the beginning of the DLC, where Alfred tells Bruce Wayne to be careful while trying to access the Batcave, as it was still extensively damaged from Bane's earlier raid. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' Bane was placed into the Arkham Ward of Blackgate, a secure facility for the most dangerous criminals. He was also kept in a coma with most of his body withered away due to being deprived of his Venom equipment. A few months afterwards, a prison riot was instigated at Blackgate by Catwoman, with Bane being smuggled out by the female catburglar, and her cooperating with three of the ringleaders for Blackgate's riot: Black Mask, The Penguin, and The Joker, under the command of an anonymous employer (it is heavily implied that the employer was the Suicide Squad led by Amanda Waller). However, Batman interfered, with Bane being sent back into custody by the Suicide Squad to save face. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' At some point, Bane for unknown reasons was transferred to Arkham Asylum. He then was released by Joker as part of a riot at the asylum in an attempt to ensure Batman is slowed down enough to prevent him from disarming the dirty bomb he had activated. He proceeded to throw a car into the mountains containing the Suicide Squad member Killer Frost, although he himself ended up sent into the Gotham Bay by Batman. Road to Arkham At some point prior to the events of the game, Bane was captured and quietly brought to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Penelope Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X". Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Penitentiary. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with Titan in order to defeat Batman, returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After being knocked off Arkham Island by the Batmobile, Bane washed ashore and was quickly recaptured and brought back to Arkham by the GCPD after the Joker's riots. As he recovered from his injuries, Bane sat in solitude and plotted his move in Arkham City, as it was publicly announced Blackgate prison would be closed and all criminals relocated to the new prison. Having no love for his inmates, Bane started an undercover fight club and challenged anyone brave enough to take him on in hand-to-hand combat, all failing to beat his incredible strength. However, Joker soon heard of the club and sent a member of his crew a surprise in Bane's arena: the Titan formula, abundant in supply at the Joker's base of operations. Nearly defeated, Bane vowed to eradicate all traces of the deadly drug from the streets of Arkham to prevent himself from ever being bested. While Robin investigated the prison posing as a street crook, Bane invaded the Museum and confronted Penguin about his supply of Titan and demanded it to be handed over to him. However, he was met with Solomon Grundy, who's brute strength and near immortal power forced him to retreat to the Krank Co. Toy Company to plan his capture of all the Titan within Arkham City. Bane later attended Two-Face's court as a juror in the trial to commend Joker's death, voting against the clown prince for his possession of Titan and vowed to collect it for his own. While investigating Arkham City, Batman discovers Bane hiding in an abandoned toy factory. Bane has come to Gotham in search of the twelve remaining containers of the Joker's Titan drug. Rather than fight, Bane suggests that the two team up in order to collect all of the drug samples so that they can be properly disposed of. Dividing the containers equally, Batman and Bane both set out to find the drug. Later, after disposing of all containers of the drug with his explosive gel, Batman returns to the toy factory to check on Bane's progress. The two are quickly attacked by TYGER guards (replaced by Joker thugs if the main storyline is already completed) and easily defeat them. After the battle Batman confronts Bane about the Titan and Bane reveals he never intended to destroy it, rather keep it. Bane had already acquired his six containers and was outraged that Batman had destroyed the ones he was sent for. Bane attacked Batman, but he was quickly disarmed and trapped behind a metal security fence. Batman then reveals that he was actually playing Bane, knowing full well that Bane would double cross him, he used this to his advantage so he could destroy the last six containers in one place rather than look for them all over Arkham City. Bane is then left helpless as Batman destroys the last of the Titan. Bane then asked if he could be let out, but Batman refused, citing that aside from Bane's attempt at double-crossing him, there's still several things for Batman to take care of in Arkham City. After somehow escaping his predicament Bane later appeared at the Church having been convinced by some of the inmates that there was Titan in the building. After breaking through the blast door Bane was confronted by the guards who tried to stop him but were unable to get past his bullet proof skin. Bane was then about to kill the officers but Azrael quickly came to their rescue. After a brief fight Azrael was able to stop Bane thanks to some assistance from Aaron Cash by cutting off his venom supply. Bane was then once again imprisoned, this time alongside Riddler who was rather upset with his new cell mate. After Batman: Arkham City After his recent battles with Batman and subsequent defeats, Bane's body goes into massive drug withdrawal from the lack of both Venom and Titan, serving as the villain's breaking point to finally redeem himself. Realizing that his whole purpose was to free himself of his own torment and not simply kill, destroy, and conquer, Bane decides to finally lay his vendetta with Batman to rest once and for all and goes on a long journey back to Santa Prisca to destroy what truly haunted him as a young child and man; not Batman, but the corruption of the country's government and criminals, which violated his body and mind for years. Leaving his mask and storage tank and devices within a crate situated in a Gotham shipping yard, Bane spends hundreds of days traveling back to his country, using sheer force of will to overcome his addiction to drugs. Realizing that he will never truly lose all cravings for Venom, Bane decides to take his addiction and lusts and transfer them into motivation to help the people of Santa Prisca and prevent others from being corrupted like he himself was decades ago. Seeing a young child bleed out from a gunshot wound upon his arrival, Bane knew that, beneath the spas and luxury resorts, Santa Prisca was just as corrupt as ever. Bane's first targets were the drug lords of the country, who continue selling dangerous chemicals to children and engage in mindless gang wars that take the lives of countless innocents each and every day. Bane's new mission was just as bloody as it was with Batman and Gotham, but was now for a much more noble cause as the redeemed man looked upon the severed heads of the 12 most infamous drug lords in the country. Only one more target remained; Peña Duro, the corrupt prison that poisoned his mind and continues to operate. Bane soon demolished its walls and destroyed the corruption at its source, freeing all the innocents in the process. While Bane was a man who allowed his addiction to define himself for countless years, his recent actions have proven that the small humanity within him, the innocent wish of a child to find peace, was never lost for good. With countless defeats at Batman's hands, the man was able to focus his efforts on the true evils that created him and not on a fleeting image of a self-defined perception of fate from a nightmare. Bane finally found the peace he so desperately craved and allowed himself to finally bring similar peace back to his own country and prevent other children and innocents from being turned into a monster like his former self. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Bane Real Name: Unknown CENTRAL SUBJECT FOR TITAN RESEARCH Psychological Profile: The worst substance abuse case I have ever personally encountered, Bane is all but defined both physically and mentally by his use of the Venom compound. His body is ravaged and withered when he is in withdrawal, but upon being administered a dose of Venom, he becomes a physical monstrosity. A highly intelligent and strategic man, his sense of self has become totally dependent on his Venom addiction. When partaking, he displays intense narcissism, manifesting as megalomania and a competitive preoccupation with the Batman. Deprived of the compound, he is almost totally unresponsive in every way, approaching catatonia. Additional Notes: A childhood of intense deprivation resulted in a histrionic streak that has fixated him on destroying Batman in order to seek worldwide approval. His antisocial upbringing has given him an intensely focused mind. His addiction to Venom seems unbreakable, and the compound's effects on him are very impressive; I can't help but be intrigued by the possibilities locked within this incredible substance.... Game Over Lines thumb|300px|right|Bane's game over lines. *"The Bat is Broken. Hahaha." (then breaks Batman's spine) *"Once again, I have defeated you, Batman." Trivia Original Game *He refers to Dr. Young as bruja, which is Spanish for "witch". *He refers to the Joker as payaso, which is Spanish for "clown". *Despite having a major role in the game, Bane is the only villain that doesn't have any interview tapes due to him not being a patient at the asylum and was only there due to the machinations of Joker while he was manipulating Dr. Young. *Bane's Game Over line in which he breaks Batman's back is reminiscent of his first appearance where he did exactly the same thing. The line he says also matches that appearance, after which he became known as "the Man Who Broke the Bat". Arkham City *When visiting Bane as Catwoman he tells her that if she doesn't release him he'll kill her too, making her the target of two assassins; the other being Deadshot. *If one talks to Bane after destroying the Titan before or during Protocol 10, he and Batman are attacked by TYGER guards. If after, they are attacked by inmates. *When defending the Titan, Bane can be heard shouting "THE TITAN IS MINE!!!" This hints at his betrayal. *If you find the TITAN before talking with Bane, Batman will correct Bane on how many he believes are out there with how many he already had taken out. However, to make sure that you do not destroy them all before talking to Bane the TITAN container in the Industrial District does not appear until after you talk with him. *Bane and Killer Croc are the only villains in Arkham City who doesn't have a game over scene, as you don't fight him directly. *Inside the Confiscated Goods Vault, a teddy that is commonly mistaken as Osito can be seen. The Osito that appeared in Arkham Asylum can be seen in the collapsed Wonder City Streets. *Bane is one of the only characters in the whole Arkham game series thus far that directly fights alongside Batman against other enemies, the other being Captain Gordon in Batman: Arkham Origins. Arkham Origins **This is also the only Game Over Line in which Batman can be seen. *In the prequel game, Bane resembles elements of Tom Hardy's interpretation of Bane, such as wearing a flak vest and cargo pants with numerous devices under his coat, being bald and leading an army of mercenaries from a hideout in the sewers. **In addition, one of his game over quotes while fought in TN-1 form paraphrases Bane's statement immediately prior to breaking Batman's back in The Dark Knight Rises: "I was wondering what I should break first, the spirit or the body?" *Bane is shown to have two metal tubes implanted in his neck in Origins; however, his later Arkham models don't show them. *If the player goes back into Penguin's office in the Final Offer shortly after defeating Deathstroke, they will find an assortment of weapons addressed to Bane, including the rocket launcher that Bane uses in an attempt to kill Joker later on in the story, as well as in the game's multiplayer feature. Gallery *Bane (Arkhamverse)/Gallery de:Bane (Arkhamverse) Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters